


How do you know he loves you?

by Ren



Category: Glee
Genre: Double Date, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"What do you mean, what he is doing here?" she repeated. "This is a double date. He's my date!" / "You're dating Jesse St. James?" Kurt exclaimed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you know he loves you?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://unseensorrows.livejournal.com/profile)[**unseensorrows**](http://unseensorrows.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gleesecretsanta/profile)[**gleesecretsanta**](http://community.livejournal.com/gleesecretsanta/). I apologize for the late posting, I tried to start writing two completely different fics before ending up with this one. You mentioned you like fluff for Jesse/Rachel so I hope you like this one. Much thanks to my f-list who came to my help and made sure I didn't maul the grammar too much.

Kurt stared at Jesse across the table for a whole minute or so before getting up and dragging Rachel to the restroom.

"Okay," he said with all the calm he could muster, which wasn't much at all considering that Jesse St. James had been sitting at their table and what in the name of Gaga was going on? "Rachel, could you please tell me what _he_ is doing here?"

She crossed her arms over the hideous argyle pattern of her sweater and frowned. "What do you mean, what he is doing here?" she repeated. "This is a double date. He's my date!"

"You're dating Jesse St. James?" Kurt exclaimed. Good thing they were in the ladies' restroom because his voice just went two octaves higher than normal.

"Why not?" Rachel replied defensively. She was doing it again, that thing where she tried to act as if she didn't care much about it, but Kurt knew that Rachel always cared too much about everything. She'd have to become a much better actress if she wanted her Broadway dreams to come true.

Kurt snorted. He could have easily given her a hundred reasons why dating Jesse was a bad idea, starting with _'he's a jerk who used you to get inside information on his competition and then had his friends egg you in the parking lot'_ and ending with... well, that was more or less the only reason, but Kurt thought it was more than enough.

Rachel had other ideas, apparently. "Before you say anything," she said, raising one finger, "he was the one who called me to apologize. He said he was really sorry about everything and wanted to start over."

"I bet he did," Kurt said. "Did he also say that Regionals are coming up in less than a month?"

"You're prejudiced against him," Rachel pouted. "Why don't you give him a second chance?"

"Why are _you_ giving him a second chance?" Kurt replied. "I realize that we often don't see eye to eye, but we both know you could be doing so much better than him." He made a dismissive gesture towards the direction where, several feet and a couple of walls away, Jesse was probably still sitting.

Rachel only sighed in response. He had to hand it to Rachel, she did the theatrical sigh very well. "No, I can't," she said. "I can't! I've tried to patch up things with Finn but he won't even listen to me. I always ruin everything," she added, sniffling.

Kurt grimaced. Rachel might have had the awful habit of saying the wrong thing at the worst possible time but it wouldn't be very nice to tell her while she was about to burst into tears on Kurt's shoulder at any minute. "That's not true," he said. Then, feeling that something was required of him, he patted her shoulder awkwardly. "You're a... great person," he added, hoping that his acting skills were better than hers.

Rachel shook her head and sniffled again. "I really like Jesse," she said. "And I wouldn't go out with him again if I didn't think he's really changed."

Kurt huffed. "Was it his idea to invite me and Blaine along, so he could spy on both competitors for Regionals in one fell swoop?"

"No," Rachel replied. "That was my idea actually." She saw Kurt's perplexed face and hastened to add, "It's okay, he graduated so he's not with Vocal Adrenaline anymore."

"But why did you invite us?" Kurt asked, still perplexed. When Rachel had called him to set this up only the day before he'd assumed she was back with Finn.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you really must know," she said, as if in Rachel-land this was perfectly obvious. "I'm sure Jesse is truly sorry about what he did to me last year. To me _and_ the glee club," she added after the tiniest pause. "But, as a safety measure, I thought it would be better to bring someone along to our first date. Just in case Jesse hasn't been completely sincere with his apologies, which I'm sure he was."

Kurt tried not to wince. "Okay," he said. He'd have asked 'why us?' but he thought he knew already. It was probably best not to ask Rachel if the rest of New Directions knew about Jesse's less-than-triumphal return yet.

"We should go back in there," Rachel said. "We can't spend the whole date in the restroom, Jesse and Blaine will be wondering what's going on."

"Yeah," Kurt replied, hit by the sudden realization that they'd been in there for ages. He needed to go and save his boyfriend from the evil clutches of Jesse St. James.

\---

Blaine and Jesse had become friends.

"There you are," Blaine said as Kurt sat back in front of him. "Jesse was just telling me about their rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody last year at Regionals."

Kurt grinned almost manically. It was just like Blaine to take to Jesse immediately. Blaine could get along with anyone and it was one of the little things that made Kurt so ridiculously in love with him, but maybe this time Kurt would love Blaine better if he had given him a reason to leave and cut short this double date from Hell.

Finding that Blaine and Jesse had been in a screaming match was too much to hope for but an awkward silence would have been good too. Instead, Blaine and Jesse had just become BFFs and Kurt had to shrug and say that he didn't get to watch Vocal Adrenaline perform at Regionals last year.

Of course Blaine knew that New Directions lost to Vocal Adrenaline last year, and of course Vocal Adrenaline beat the Warblers too as they went on to win their fourth national title, and of course Blaine was going to be the perfect gentleman and have a lot of respect for a former rival all the same.

Jesse flashed him a smile that had probably been rehearsed in front of a mirror. "And I've heard all about your acapella renditions of Katy Perry," he said. "I'd like to listen to that, it sounds really interesting."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously, barricading himself behind his hot cocoa. The problem was that he did sound sincere, not just trying to butter them up. Blaine was already promising to get Jesse the latest Warblers CD and Rachel was looking at him with puppy eyes. Kurt knew that lying and backstabbing was Jesse's kind of thing but as much as he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

He had to concede that Jesse had won the first round.

\---

They left the café without being quite sure of where to go next.

Rachel, being Rachel, had decided that they would go and watch some movie that just came out. Being Rachel, she also hadn't asked for anyone's opinion assuming that the other three boys would go along with whatever she decided.

There were two problems with this. First of all, Kurt was not at all okay with letting Rachel have her way because it just encouraged her craziness. Second, and even more importantly, Kurt was not going to watch some sappy English love comedy.

"But you love sappy English love comedies," Rachel pointed out. "Did you forget about the Hugh Grant marathon?"

Kurt shut his eyes. He didn't, as much as he wanted to, and he really hoped it wouldn't be dragged to the light now. If he remembered well there had been a lot of pining and ice cream involved, while both he and Rachel decided that since they didn't live in Portobello they were doomed to stay single forever.

"That was just a phase," he said. "Besides, those movies don't even have decent songs over the ending credits."

" _Music and Lyrics_ had songs in it," Blaine pointed out. Rachel gave him a curious look and he hastened to add, "Kurt made me watch it. I'm not really a fan of the genre."

Rachel turned to Jesse for support. "What do you think?" she asked, batting her eyelids. Actually batting her eyelids. Kurt was too surprised that someone was actually trying to do that in real life to catch Jesse's answer.

"They're showing some older movies this weekend," Jesse said, pointing to the posters. "I think they're doing _Enchanted_ next."

"I love _Enchanted_!" Blaine exclaimed before anyone could say anything.

And, okay, Kurt liked _Enchanted_ too, and he knew that Blaine would be ridiculously happy about watching it on the big screen again because he was just like a kid sometimes and had some inexplicable weakness for, among other things, Katy Perry, Disney movies and Kurt, but that wasn't the point.

The point was that if he agreed to _Enchanted_ he'd agree to Jesse's suggestion and it would be another win for Jesse. Kurt wasn't too sure of what to do about the Jesse situation yet, but letting him win anything wasn't part of the plan.

Blaine looked at Kurt with what looked too much like puppy eyes.

"I like _Enchanted_ too," Kurt admitted. Yes, he'd definitely hate Blaine if he wasn't so head over heels for him.

Rachel gave them her best betrayed diva look but faced with a united front she had to give up. Jesse was not satisfied with this victory, though, since he smiled at Rachel and offered to watch the sappy love comedy with her on their next date.

Kurt didn't miss the fact that Jesse seemed to be completely certain that there would be a next date, and from Rachel's tone she had no doubts in that regard either.

\---

Rachel ordered Jesse and Blaine to get the popcorns.

Kurt thought that she was just being her natural bossy self until she pulled him behind a potted plant and handed him a tissue.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish here," Kurt said, watching the white folded-up square with equal parts curiosity and concern.

She waved the tissue in front of him and huffed. "In case your palms are sweaty," she said. "You need to hold Blaine's hand during the movie."

Concern for Rachel's mental health was currently winning in Kurt's brain. "Excuse me?" he said, wondering how much weird one could cram in a single day.

"Hold his hand," Rachel repeated. "It's what couples do while watching movies."

"Why do you want me and Blaine to hold hands?" Kurt asked.

"Because then it'll be less awkward when me and Jesse hold hands too," Rachel replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Can't you just take his hand?" he said. "It's dark, nobody will notice."

Rachel glared at him. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd gone along with my plan," she said. "If we'd been in a theater full of couples holding hands instead of five-year-olds, it wouldn't be so..."

He wouldn't have expected her to look for strength in numbers and was about to make a witty remark to that effect when Rachel pressed the tissue in his hand and stormed off.

\---

Kurt didn't hold Blaine's hand during the movie, as much as he'd have liked to.

Despite what other people might have thought they weren't one those obnoxious couples who clung to each other all the time. There was a reasonable amount of cuddling in front of the television and getting into each other's personal space all the time while singing and occasionally they walked around arm in arm just because they could, but Kurt wouldn't have described them as clingy.

Especially not in public. Especially not with Rachel Berry staring pointedly at Kurt's arm and nudging him in the ribs with her elbow, distracting him from the Central Park scene.

He'd already regretted his hasty decision to split up any blossoming friendship between Blaine and Jesse by sitting between the two of them. They were eating popcorns and watching the movie in silence, oblivious to the battle that was going on next to them.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked Kurt when the lights went back on during the intermission.

"Yes," Kurt replied, not making any attempts to hide his frown. He got up and dragged Blaine with him. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Blaine said.

"In private," Kurt added, retreating to the men's restroom. This date was getting repetitive.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "What's so important that you couldn't tell me in front of your friends?" he asked, leaning against the sink. "Are you that desperate to get me alone?"

Kurt grinned despite himself and had to take a moment to remind himself that, no matter how gorgeous Blaine looked out of his uniform (or in his uniform, for that matter), he wasn't going to make out with him in a restroom of questionable cleanliness. He had standards. Which was too bad really, because Blaine looked really great in his burgundy sweater.

"Jesse isn't really a friend," he said instead. "I never told you because I didn't want to bring up old drama but I think you should know what he did to Rachel and everyone else in glee club."

"Yes, I know about last year," Blaine said. "Jesse told me earlier at the café."

Kurt snorted. "I doubt he told you the whole story," he said.

"What he told me didn't really paint him in a favorable light," Blaine replied.

"Did he tell you about the eggs?" Kurt asked, then shook his head vehemently as Blaine nodded. "I can't believe it," he said. "I thought you'd be all over his case. Aren't you for playing fair and for honesty?"

"I'm also for giving people a second chance," Blaine said. "Jesse was sincere when he said he wanted to fix things with Rachel. He really likes her."

"Do you really think so?" Kurt replied. Blaine was probably not the best character judge ever but he couldn't help softening just a little.

Blaine nodded. "So are you going to give Jesse the if-you-hurt-my-friend-I-will-hurt-you speech now?" he asked.

"No," Kurt said. "I think that would be over the top, even for me." He frowned as Blaine's grin widened and then turned into a burst of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Rachel did it to me," he said, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Two months ago, when you introduced us. It was the first time I've been threatened by someone shorter than me."

"I can't believe this," Kurt replied, horrified. "She is going to pay for this."

"I thought it was endearing that your friends cared so much for you," Blaine replied. "Apart from the fact that I was afraid she might kill me, of course."

Kurt would have liked to brood some more over Rachel Berry's invasion of her privacy and attempt to meddle with his love life, but then Blaine pulled him in for a quick kiss and Kurt decided he wasn't completely against making out in the restroom.

"I have a request," Kurt said as they were walking back to their seats. Blaine turned to look at him and he blushed furiously. "Could we hold hands during the rest of the movie? Please don't laugh," he added quickly. "It's a serious request."

Blaine looked like he was about to start laughing at any moment but he graciously refrained from it. "All right," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "It's a harsh request, it pains me to have your graceful, slender fingers entwined with my own for the next fifty minutes...."

Kurt swatted him when he attempted to go down on his knee in the middle of the theater. "Please," he said. "Rachel is driving me mad. She asked, or rather demanded, that we hold hands so that she won't be embarrassed to hold hands with Jesse too."

"Really?" Blaine replied with a smirk. "Is that your best excuse?"

"It's not an excuse," Kurt began, only to trail off when he noticed where Blaine was pointing.

Rachel and Jesse were making out in their seats, happily ignoring the rest of the world. So much for hoping they had broken up.

"For the record," Blaine said. "I don't mind holding your hand anyway."

\---

On their way back to Blaine's car, Blaine and Rachel started singing Giselle and Edward's duet from the movie.

Kurt and Jesse followed a couple of steps behind to maintain plausible deniability in case anyone asked them if they knew those two weirdos. At least Kurt did and Jesse fell in step with him.

"So," Jesse said. "Do I have your blessing?"

Kurt sighed. "Would it matter if you didn't?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," Jesse replied. "She does care about what her friends say."

That sounded very much unlikely. Kurt glanced at Rachel, twirling around next to Blaine and looking as if she was on top of the world. Then again with Rachel it was either that or endless despair. She wasn't good with middle ground.

He shrugged. "I don't mind if you date her," he said. "But if I find out you are just using her again, I'll let you know that I'm friends with the football team at McKinley _and_ Dalton now." He figured it was okay since Rachel had been making threats first.

Jesse looked suitably guilty at those words. "I promise you my intentions are entirely honorable," he said. "I'm past club rivalry and scheming."

"You better," Kurt said. He paused for a beat. "And there's one other thing: let's not go on any more double dates."

"Are you afraid I'll steal your boyfriend?" Jesse grinned, leaving Kurt to splutter in indignation at the idea that Blaine would ever go out with someone like Jesse. "Don't worry, now that I'm back with Rachel I'm going to do my best not to lose her again."

And, okay, maybe Jesse was good at doing sincere-and-repentant. Anyway he already had everyone else convinced of his act and Kurt had already given him his version of the you-hurt-her speech so there was nothing more to do but hope he was being sincere and join Blaine and Rachel in the parking lot.

"Today was fun!" Rachel said. "We should do it again some other time."

"Great idea," Blaine said, and Jesse was already checking a flyer with the time and dates of the other Disney movie showings.

Kurt groaned.


End file.
